The Day I died inside, The One who brought me back
by SingerAmber1994
Summary: Nate Grey telling his story about how he dealt with something that would change his life forever and how he met the one.


**THE DAY I DIED INSIDE, THE ONE WHO BROUGHT ME BACK TO LIFE**

Bu-dum, bu-dum, bu-dum! Is that my heartbeat? I have never been so nervous for a concert before. Hi, my name is Nate Grey the youngest member of Connect 3. Connect 3 is the band me and my 2 older brothers, Shane and Jason created over 4 years ago. But thats a different story, for a different time. This is the story on how I learnt to deal with something that would change my life forever...

It was the 3rd day of intense rehearsal for our new tour, the Sing It Loud tour. I had finished my drum section and the acrobatics with Shane. It was 4 P.M. I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and that was only a banana. We were on our last long of the first half. Play my music, the new song Shane had written at Camp Rock. I sang the lines "Hand clapping, Earth shake..." My fingers started to tingle, so I stopped playing and let go of my guitar. The pick plummeted to the floor. I held on to my arms as my muscles started to ache and spasm.

The last thing I heard before I hit the hard wooden stage was the worried voice of my mother screaming my name. As everything went black I didn't know what was happening until...

Denise Grey was pacing the family room " Mommy is Natey gonna be okay?" Frankie asked, Frankie is the youngest member of the Grey family at aged 6. "Of course he is sweety" she answered. "Well at least I hope he is" whispering to her self. 'Fly with me' Connect 3's biggest hit started to play. Denise answered her phone, the song carried on...  
"Hi hunny is there any news on Nate? Shane's getting worried" Paul Kevin Grey spoke worriedly. He is the bands manager and the Grey brothers father. Denise replied "We haven't heard anything major, but a nurse cam in a few minutes ago saying he's woken up."  
"Boys, be quiet a minute I cant hear your mother!" Paul Kevin yelled at Shane and Jason.  
"Sorry Dad, any news on Nate yet?" Shane asked basically running for the phone.  
"Yeah, any news?" Jason joined in.  
"He's woken up, but we have to get back to rehearsal" Instructed Paul. Speaking back into the phone, whilst watching a distracted Shane go back on to the stage. "Sorry hunny, we've got to carry on"  
"Ok, I'll ring you if we get any news. ok? Bye"  
"Bye" They both hung up and the music carried on.

Dr. Downing walked in with a fresh white clean lab coat on and a light brown clipboard full of freshly printed papers. He spoke with a clear, serious voice.  
"Mrs. Grey?"  
"I'm your son's doctor, I'm sure you know he's come round, but there are two other very serious things I need to tell you about"  
"What is it doctor?" Questioned a worried Denise.  
"Sit down Mrs Grey" He now spoke caringly,  
"What is wrong with my son?" Her voice raised vigorously.  
"When your son came in he had a broken arm, his right arm"  
"Ok, will it affect his guitar playing?"  
"It shouldn't, but he won't be able to play for 2 weeks at least till his arm heals."  
"I understand doctor you said that there was two things wrong, whats the other?" Her voice raised a little with the question.  
"When your son first entered we gave him a blood glucose test, it means we tested to see how many ml of sugar or glucose was in your sons blood stream. It is a necessary procedure when someone comes in after a faint or is unconscious."  
"What does it mean?" Denise burst out with anticipation, causing Frankie to stir from his slumber.  
"Mommy, whats wrong?"  
"Nothing darling go back to sleep" said Denise trying to hide her frustration. Frankie fell asleep just like that, right on top of his sock monkey.  
"Let's go outside" she spoke trying to calm herself down.  
and Denise took a step outside into the hallway of the hospital. "Mrs Grey I am sorry to tell you that your son has..."  
He took a gulp"Type 1 diabetes"  
"WHAT!!!"  
"Please keep your voice down Mrs Grey, it can all be managed."  
"Will he die?" was the first thing ever she has thought and spoke at the same time.  
"No he will not die, it will just be something he has to look after and live with for the rest of his life"He was very serious.  
"Have you told him yet?" asked Denise calmly.  
"Not yet but we need to tell him as soon as possible for his benefit"sternly spoke .  
"Let me ring his fathers and his brothers, and get them here then we'll tell him" With that the Dr's pager bleeped.  
"I will return in 20 minutes and then we can wait for them. Then tell him. Okay?" seriously spoke who then briskly walked  
down the hallway until he turned the corner and no longer could be seen. As soon as he disappeared Denise sank to the floor crying wondering 'Why my baby boy?, My beautiful baby boy' Then realised that she had to get the others here.

Shane's, Jason's and Paul's phones all got the same text at the same time reading:

**Boys, please hurry to the hospital but leave the venue one by one not to arouse suspicion or paparazzi.  
Important Nate news, Big Rob's got all 3 cars ready.  
Hurry please XXX Denise/Mom  
**  
With that all you heard was the raised voices of the 3 remaining Grey family members, arguing over who was to go in the first car. In the end Shane was chosen to go first, then Paul finally Jason. Within 40 minutes they would all be at the hospital...  
It was now 10p.m. Everyone was clued up on Nate's condition besides him and Frankie, they decide not to tell Frankie since he was too young. Paul and Shane were now pacing the exact same section of floor that Denise was previously.  
"Boy's sit down, your confusing me!" Denise spoke with a raised voice.  
"Aren't you worried mom?" spoke Shane nearly yelling.  
"Of course I am, but I deal with my frustration differently" snapped Denise, "You don't see Jason freaking out, do you?" she continued.  
" NO, but he does yoga AND boxing so he can never be angry or frustrated!" still nearly yelling.

With that walked back in but this time with blood stained scrubs, Denise faints thinking 'Is that Nate's blood?' Jason rushes to his mothers side fanning her face waiting for her to regain consciousness. After a few seconds she came round wondering what had happened, then spotted the blood stained scrubs realising what had happened. Ignoring Denise, shook Paul's hand stating"You must be Mr Grey"  
"Yes I am Nates's father, is he ok?" Paul questioned worriedly.  
"He is absolutely fine, Mrs Grey are you ready to tell him?" Noticing Denise stood next to Paul, who was listening in. Turning to the rest of the Grey family"Are you ready boys?"Denise spoke trying to hold back the tears. Frankie spoke up confused"What are we doing Mommy?"  
"Were going to see Natey hunny, come on" Trying to hold back the tears even harder as she held on to Frankie's hand, turned and nodded towards the doctor. Who led the line of Grey's towards Nate's room to tell him something that would change him...

I was just laid in bed, eating my favourite snack favourite salad with Greek yoghurt. YUM! I started to wonder where my family was, had they forgotten me? With that my doctor walked in with my Mom, Dad and 3 brothers in tow. All of them looked like they had forced smiles on their faces except Frankie.

"Natey!" Frankie screamed as he ran and jumped on me.  
"Frankster, how ya doing lil' dude?" I said wondering why he was so excuited to see me. Next Shane ran to me, gave me a 'Man hug'. I swear he was crying. Still not out of his hold he started speaking to me with a sad tone in his voice.  
"You feeling ok lil' bro? You took quite a tumble"  
"Yeah I feel fine, well apart from my green cast. I wanted a blue one"  
"Cool lil' bro" Turning away and releasing me.  
"I brought you your song book bro" piped up Jason"In case you get any inspiration"  
"Well ya know it will only be lyrics since I haven't got Lucy Junior and I can't play her"  
Lucy Junior is my favourite acoustic guitar, written every one of our number 1 hits with her. I started to sound depressed,"Doc, how long do I have to have this cast on?" I asked hoping for a good answer. He replied"Nate, it will be between 2 weeks and 2 months"  
"WHAT?!"  
"But with your current process and its not a major break, it will be more than likely 2 weeks. But then you will have to wear a support."  
"Good, its gonna be weird but it has to be done." I said with sadness in my heart. My Mom looked at my Dad and nodded so I asked "Mom, Dad whats the problem?"  
Shane spoke up " It's time Dad"  
"Time for what?" I asked getting dizzy as I sat up too quickly.  
"Stay still son" My Mom rushed to my side, grabbed hold of my hand and looked me in the eyes.

"What's going on?" I started to get confused.  
"Please. Just listen hunny, you haven't just got a broken arm" At that point my Mom burst into tears, Dad came and comforted her. Shane took over"You have been diagnosed with..."he looked down, gulped, took a deep breath"type 1 diabetes"  
He started to cry himself. I looked around the room thinking is this true, to see everyone crying except me and Frankie was a bit weird.  
"Doc, is this true?" I asked confused.  
"I am sorry to say yes it is Nate."  
"What is it?"  
"It means your pancreas has stopped producing the hormone Insulin, which caused you to faint on stage."  
"What does Insulin do to my body?"  
"It helps break down your food and lets your body accept sugar and starches into your blood stream."  
"Am I gonna die?"

"Noooooo! I can't lose you Natey!" shouted Frankie who I forgot was sat on my knee.  
"No, you will not die. But you will have to learn to live with it for the rest of your life" The doctor go serious.  
"See I'm not gonna die Frankie, so lets see a big boy smile."  
He looked up at me gave me a smile than hugged me really tight. I could hardly breathe.

After 2 hours of talking to my Doctor and Family. I knew nearly everything about diabetes, but until I could look after myself I had to stay in the hospital. Because I was famous I was moved to a private room near the top. I could see that there was another room across the hall. I wondered who it was for as it was more spacious and luxurious than mine, and whose more famous than Connect 3. I asked the doctor whose it was he replied"Someone very special coming in a week" With a wink he disappeared.

Day1 of living with my problem, testing myself plus shots. ARRGHH! I hate injections always have always will. That was my 1 fear besides falling on stage, but I have done that many times.

It's 4.30 in the morning, everyone was asleep somewhere in the room. Frankie was curled up at the end of my bed with sock monkey. Shane and Jason were sprawled out on the couch across the room from me, it's meant to seat 6, but Shane and Jason have covered it. The slobs. Mom was laid in the chair next to my bed, never left my side. Dad was on the other side of the bed. I had been laid in bed starring at the ceiling for about 10 minutes when a young nurse walked in carrying a tray. I knew what time it was...

She walked to my bedside, minding the way of my mother.

"Mr Grey, are you awake?" she whispered in a timid voice.  
"Yes I am..."squinting to see her badge"Maria"  
"You know my name?" she spoke surprised  
"Maria, you're wearing a name badge" I pointed out obviously.  
"Oh, sorry Mr Grey"  
"Call me Nate and it doesn't matter"  
"Ok, Nate" she was partially squeaking, I think she was a fan.  
"Do I have to test myself?" I asked hoping she'd say no"  
"Sorry Nate. You have to at least try." Putting the tray on my lap.  
"Ok" I started to sound depressed again.  
As I began to set up the testing strip, I began to saw what I was doing.  
"Let me get the test strip ready, you prick your finger" she whispered in a controlling tone.  
"Ok" I said in a sad tone.  
I got the pricker and held it to my finger, when my Mom woke up.  
All she could see was Nurse Maria's but.  
"Excuse me! What are you doing to my son?" My Mom had her angry voice on.  
Maria turned around to face my mother. Her expression was priceless she looked like a moose caught in headlights.  
"I am sorry Mrs Grey, I am Nate's Nurse, it was time for his injection and test." she stuttered out nervously.  
"Oh, I am sorry erm...."  
"Maria Wailes"  
"Maria, carry on with what Nate was doing. I am gonna go and get a coffee, Nate do you want anything?"  
"Can I have a hot chocolate please?"  
Maria piped up"I am sorry Nate, but with your condition you can't have hot chocolate" she said, the realised she had butted in and bowed her head.  
"Okay Maria, what can he drink?" asked Denise listening attentively.  
"He can have tea without milk or sugar, water, squash. Basically anything with little or no caffeine and sugar."  
"Ok, then Mom can I have a bottle of water please?"  
"Sure hunny be back as soon as possible."

Maria turned to look at me"You ready Nate?" as my Mom walked out of the door.  
"I think so" my voice became shaky.  
"On 3 ready. 1,2,3." Then I flinched as a sharp little needle pricked my skin causing a few drops of blood to drop from that spot on to the tray... She saw me starting to panic at the site of my own blood. I am a bit squeamish. She grabbed my finger and placed it so the spot the blood was coming from just touched the test strip end, till it sucked up enough blood. She stood with the monitor screen facing me. I wasn't looking at it, I was still in shock from the blood. It bleeped a few times, which made me snap out of the shock to see a number that made no sense to me...

Maria started to speak but her voice had a worried tone to it"O,oh"  
"What is it Maria?"  
"Ok, a normal blood glucose range is meant to be 70 to 120." taking a deep breath."When you came in after you fainted it was over 700"  
Taking another deep breath. I couldn't bear the atmosphere any longer. "What's wrong?" I spoke quite loudly.  
"Calm down Nate. It is still over 700. Which means you need a insulin shot"  
"So?" I questioned cockily.  
"The day nurse told me you hated shots"  
"Oh, it's fine. As long as I grit my teeth and bear it"...  
"Are you sure Nate?" Maria sounded nervous.  
"Just do it, please" I begged her to hurry up.  
"Ok, 3,2,1"  
I felt the needle pierce my skin. Then I felt nothing...  
After roughly an hour I came round again, I woke up with Jason singing 'Rock-a-bye baby' to me in his "Baby voice". Not a good thing to hear when you hit your head as you fainted.

"Jason, shut up" I groaned as I rubbed my head and tried to sit up. Everyone was crowded round my bed.  
"Whoa!" I was shocked to see them so close. "Back away from the bed please"  
Frankie thought that meant come and hug me."Can't breathe again"  
"Sorry, Natey you scared me"  
"It's ok little dude just don't squeeze so hard"  
"Okies" he finally let go.  
"You ok lil' bro?" Shane and Jason asked at the same time.  
"I was meant to say that" Shane was getting angry, here comes the fight...

Mom decided to but in"Boys, shut up and grow up!" her voice raised on every up.  
"Are you okay hunny?" She turned and said to me.  
"Yeah Mom I'm fine, you just know I hated shots since I was tiny"I spoke with regret in my voice, since I knew now I had to give myself a shot more than once a day.

"You'll get used to it soon hunny" she spoke in a weirdly extra caring voice.  
"Where did Maria go?" I asked.  
"She panicked when you fainted woke everyone up and found me. I think she's sat in the Nurse's room calming down"  
"Good, I hope she's ok"  
"Why's that little bro?" Shane asked with a tone that was insinuating something.  
"I think she's really sweet. But not like that Shane"  
I think I burst his little bubble. Ha!  
Maria came back this time I did the shot myself after 2 attempts and I didn't faint. Everyone's gone home to get me some things and get a press statement ready, Dad thinks he is just gonna say about my arm. He will dodge up if they ask questions. I can sense it. Breakfast isn't that bad actually, Fruit and low fat Greek yoghurt, YUM!! When they walked in with it my Mom had the biggest grin on her face I think she told them that it was my favourite and I am allowed it all the time with my diabetes. WOOP!

My Mom and Frankie came back, whilst Shane, Jason and Dad are back at the venue doing the days rehearsals. My Mom the angel brought me my favourite hoodie, tank top and sweatpants. Also brought me my laptop. I love my Mom. And I love her even more because she brought me Lucy Junior, its good to have her back. Frankie brought half his toy collection which is alot. No-ones staying here tonight I get the room to myself. Maybe I'll get out of the bed today I thought that whole day, and I did in the end. Everyone came back and all that day I did my own shots, I don't think I have a fear Doctor had been in twice saying "my progress is going great." I was starting to get sick of my favourite snack I had, had 4 portions that day with 5 different fruits. It still tasted yummy!

The next day was cool, My Dad gave the press statement on live TV. Everyone was there except me so some fans decided to start shouting "We want Nate!" while Dad was trying to talk. He got quite angry and told Big Rob who got them out. Thankfully nobody asked where I was regarding the press, but he had to mention about my broken arm. I was so thankful that I was on the top floor because there was a couple of paparazzi that arrived, but the security got rid of them.

It had now been a week since I was week had gone perfect with my shots and testing so they said in a week when I had my cast taken off I could leave the hospital but no running about or acrobatics for a couple of weeks after. My Dad was on the phone constantly organising rehearsals, tour dates, the band. Everything we were meant to finalise this week. The band had come in twice that week. The first time was the 3rd day and it was Greg Garbowsky (bass), John Lloyd Taylor (guitar), Ryan Leistman (Keyboard) and Jack Lawless(Drums). It's because there was no rehearsals that day so they rang my Dad and found me. Now they know about my little secret. Well its not that little.

The second time it wasn't the whole band is was just John and Greg. My and Greg are quite close since we are similar ages, so we are always the ones messing about during rehearsal or on tour. Shane and John get along because they are like the same person, there closer than me and him. And that is impossible to beat we are like brothers. Even though we are brothers. The Doctor came in and said "The person who is going to be across the hall will be arriving soon this afternoon we will introduce you to each other" And then left before I had the chance to say ok.  
I was wondering after that 'Who could this be?' and 'I hope if its a she, shes cute'.  
And I think Shane was thinking the same thing.

Jason had only visited me twice after my second faint because his girlfriend Alice was up from Tennessee. And he didn't want her to find out so he used the same excuse that I was recording new songs. When I record I basically live in the studio and she knows that. Mitchie, Shanes girlfriend would be arriving next week to come visit me. She is like me sister so we can trust her, I told her through webchat and she understood.

It was 7pm by the time I next saw , he was very flustered when he ran into my room. It looked like he had just been fighting. He took a deep breath, de-wrinkled his lad coat and then spoke to me.  
"It's time for you to meet you neighbour"  
"Okay Mom, do you want to come with me?" I asked my Mom.  
She replied"Sure" turning to Dr,Downing "Are there parents with it?"  
"Yes and its a she Mrs Grey" Then he remembered "Denise"  
Shane was whispering yes with big arm movements behind my Moms back, began to laugh. He stopped as soon as my Mom spun round on her heals and glared at him. I started to laugh at that point.  
"Come on Nate, lets go meet her"  
"Can I come?"Shane popped his head in begging "Please, please oh pretty please"  
"No Shane. You'll show us up like you always do." Handing him 5 dollars "Go and get some candy for you and Frankie" She instructed it quite harshly.  
"Ok" he grabbed Frankie's hand and stomped off in a tantrum. HAHA!

"Amber, this the boy who is across the hall from you. Nate, Amber. Amber, Nate."  
A dark haired, hourglass shaped girl turned around she was defiantly 15. She had cards everywhere. I saw a Nate poster signed and then I remembered her. I met her at our first Manchester gig in the UK. She waited 5 days for tickets out side the box office, so we gave her backstage passes. This was a few years ago she must have at least been 12 then. I was thinking when I realised all that 'Why is she in an American hospital? She's British'  
"NATE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Daddy, you never told me it was my icon Nate."  
"Well sweetpea, I wanted to be a surprise."  
I had to but in.  
"Whoa, hold up. Daddy, she's your daughter"  
"Yes, could you not tell by our surnames? Downing isn't a very common name" Amber spoke normally now.  
"Well, I didn't know your last name, you didn't tell us. What are you doing in America?"  
"Daddy got an offer so we moved over here last year, thats why I haven't lost my accent"  
"Cool, where abouts in California are you living?"  
"Next door to you guys"  
"How do you know where we live?" I was getting freaked out.  
"I didn't until last week when I could hear you guys in your music room practicing and I was gonna shout at you but I heard those angelic voices, and knew it was you. So I kept quiet and went screaming into my room saying I live next to Connect 3"  
"Have you told anyone?"  
"Nope I knew you guys would want me to keep it quiet"  
"Thanks Amber" I went and hugged as a thank you. I heard the sigh I knew she was a big fan.  
The Doctor and My Mom had left, it was just me and Amber sat in her room.

"So, what are you in hospital for?" I asked Amber, we had been chatting for half an hour now, but I couldn't fully trust her to tell her my secret.  
"I was diagnosed with type 1 diabetes yesterday and my Dad wanted me in private accommodation so i was moved up here."  
"If I tell you something you have to promise me not to tell anyone not a single soul?"  
"I promise Nate, I swear down on my life for you and your family" I knew she was a true fan and would be a great friend.  
"I was diagnosed with the same thing a week ago" I whispered  
She gasped so hard she nearly fainted.  
"Really?"  
"Would I joke with one of my friends?" She did faint this time but only for about 10 seconds.  
After she came back we chatted about how I thought we could be great friends. By this time it was half 10, I had been doing my shots and tests with her all day. We both had to go to bed so we said we would talk some more tomorrow.

I had a radio interview that morning so I had to be up at 6 to do it. I was woken by the noise of a guitar being played. Amber had snook into my room and decided to play Lucy Junior as soon as I realised that I jumped up quickly in my bed and spoke quite sternly and loudly "Put the guitar down and I won't hurt you" I made her jump a bit. "Sorry Nate"  
She brought Lucy Junior over to me and i tried to strum her but my cast caught her strings it didn't sound pretty.  
"So you play guitar Amber?"  
"Yeah and Piano"  
"Me too, we have more in common than we think"  
"Yeah, I saw you have your song book, and I basically know all your songs. Could I write one with you? It doesn't have to go on your record or anything I just think it would be a good experience Please!"  
"Sure why not"  
She started to squeal, then hopped about and then said "Be right back" and then ran out and back in with her song book, Man that thing was full. I asked "How many songs have you wrote?"  
"About 100 but only about 20 are actually good"  
"Nonsense every songs good, its just good for a different purpose"  
"Wow, thats good advice. Thanks Nick"  
"It's Ok, erm..."  
Amber had to but in"My names Amber, did you hit your head or something?"  
"No, everyone in our family and friends circle has a nickname as mine , Shane Danger 'cause he's always injuring himself and Jason Sherlock. He talks like he knows it all."  
"So what can my nickname be then?" Amber asked hoping for a good one, after several minutes I came up with it.  
"Gem"  
"What?!"  
"Amber is a gem colour and I think your as pretty as a gem. Is that okay?"  
"Sure call me whatever you want I'm not bothered" She was mesmorised by me I think.  
"Cool, Gem lets get started on this song. Oh wait a minute..."

"Yo, Nate how ya doin' boi?" Ryan Secrest shouted down the phone lines and on the airwaves.  
"Am good Ryan, how are you?" Trying not to giggle as Amber was tickling my sides.  
"Am great Nate, I can hear someone in the back ground where are you?"  
"I am at my friends house in California at the moment"  
"Where are your brothers?" He likes to talk to all of us at once  
"I actually don't know, Mom wheres Shane, Jason and Frankie?"  
"Jason's out with Alice, Shane's talking at home to Mitchie and Frankies at the toy store with your father"  
"You heard her Ryan"  
Amber decided to whisper something in my ear. "What about me?"  
Here comes over the top Ryan "Whoa, whose your friend again? I heard a girls voice"  
"Oh, it's just Amber, she's not famous but I have known her for years since we were little" I had to lie otherwise I think my Mom would have slapped me with Amber.  
"Can we have a chat with her?"  
"Let me ask her"  
Turning to Amber "Do you wanna talk to Ryan secrest?"  
"Sure I do" She couldn't snatch the phone out of my hand any quicker if she tried.  
"Hello" She sounded timid.  
"Hi, this is Amber right?"  
"Yeah, I am Amber" all of a sudden she got really confident.  
"Ok, put the phone on loudspeaker please so Nate can hear us"  
"Ok" she sounded confused. Pressed the button to put the phone on loudspeaker and as soon as she did, Ryan shouted out and made me jump so much it was unreal.  
"I thought you said you have been friends since you were little"  
"Yes we have isn't that right Amber?" I signaled her to carry on with the lie.  
"Yeah, sure is Ryan"  
"So, why does she have a British accent?"  
"Errm..." I had to think quick "She had to move to England when she was 7 and she moved back last week and as soon as I found out I came and visited her thats why the interview is here"  
I sighed phew when I heard him say "So Amber where in England did you move to?"  
"Scunthorpe, its a little town near Hull and Sheffield. Not far from Manchester"  
"Cool, so Nate we heard about your arm, what happened dude?"  
"I fell during rehearsals for our new tour and the guitar fell on top of it"  
"Ouch, how bad did it hurt?"  
"A lot, but I doesn't hurt at all now" While this was all happening I swear Amber was staring at me and when I looked at her as we were saying bye, she had the biggest grin on her face."  
"Bye Ryan, say bye Amber"  
"Oh sorry, bye Ryan"

I started to laugh as she came back to reality, "What is that look for?" She asked me. I replied "Nothing come on Gem we will finish this song"  
"I think you mean start it"  
2 days later we had spent nearly all of our time together and the song was nearly finished so we invited my family for a little performance of it in her room since it was bigger than mine. It was 2pm and we had the chorus to write then practice then we would soon be ready to perform.

"Ok so what if it started like this?" Amber asked then she started to sing with the most angelic voice ever.  
'But you don't know what you've got till its gone,  
You don't know what it's like to feel so low.'  
"Thats really good how did you come up with that?" I asked shocked by how I hadn't hear her voice sound like that ever and we have been singing non-stop for days.  
"I thought about how were not allowed any chocolate cake" she started to giggle then blushed and tried to cover up her face. I shuffled closer to her. "Don't do that and hide your beautiful face"  
"How can you call me beautiful I haven't washed my hair in 3 days 'cause I have been spending all my time with..." She stopped because I lent forward and pressed my lips against hers as she fell into the kiss that I had been dying to do for days.

When I released her from my grasp she asked me panting  
"What was all that for?" I replied certain of my answer. "It was because these past few days I have been dying to ask you this" I gulped and took a deep breath. "Amber will you be my girlfriend?"

She squealed and ran round the room so fast she was a blur. She stopped ran up to me kissed me and ran into her room to get her camera screaming "YES!" repeatedly. When she came back in with her camera me and her had a photo session and was sat for hours taking photos instead of finishing the song. We also talked about how our relationship was going to work. I told her about my purity ring and how I am sure she could come on tour with us since Mitchie and Alice would be. She told me about nothing I think, she was too busy listening to me. All of a sudden she picked up her Song book turned to the page of our song 'A little bit longer' and scribbled down the chorus and said "I will sing the chorus and you will find out what it is when we perform it." With that she stook her tongue out and instructed me to get a shower and get ready because thats what she was going to do.

It was time for the performance and she came out in a really nice skirt and leggins and a top with Connect 3 on the back and 'Follow your dream on the front, that was our band motto when she came to our tour. Everyone was sat round us, we were on the bed and the others on the 2 couches. Alice had turned up and as a surprise to everyone Mitchie turned up early which was a boost for me but made Amber even more scared.

"Ok guys you ready?" There was a variety of 'Yeah' 'Sure' and 'Go for it' Amber took a deep breath and then started to play as I got the lyrics ready. She had her book on the otherside of her so I couldn't see the chorus she had written. I didn't really care as we began to sing:  
'Got the news today  
Doctor said I had to stay  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine

When I thought it all been done  
When I thought it all been said  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine

But you don't know what you've got till its gone,  
You don't know what it's like to feel so low'  
I breathed in deep as I waited for the chorus and out came this magnificence:  
'And everytime you smile or laugh  
You glow  
You don't even know  
No, no, no  
You don't even know'

She sang the rest of the song by herself since I was in shock by that chorus piece she wrote.  
At the end she opened her eyes to see me with my jaw nearly on the floor staring at her, "Don't stare it's rude" she said to me.  
"What do you guys think?" and everyone looked basically the same as me, for the rest of the night me and my brothers talked while Amber, Mitchie and Alice talked I could see they were going to be great friends. Unexpectedly walked in and came straight to me "Doctor, just the man I was looking for?" before I even had a chance to finish my sentence he told me something I would never forget "I give you permission to date Amber".  
"Thank you sir" I spoke ever so graciously of his approval and I wondered if she had told him I continued "Sir next week when we leave the hospital will Amber be allowed to tour with us? she has an amazing singing voice" I prayed inside my head for the right answer. He said"Yes of course Nate. Thanks for doing this for her and call me Slater"

I ran up to Amber picked her up and spun her round as it was now time for us to leave the comfort of our hospital rooms to go in to the cramped space of a tour bus. Well it wasn't that cramped since there was 11 of us coming we had to hire and EXTRA large tour bus. 11 is because my dog Elvis is coming I missed him, he is a 2 yearold golden Labrador I got him for my 14th birthday.  
We had left the hospital and got on the tour bus which had a girls side and a boys side me and Amber had opposite bunks, Mom and Dad, Shane and Mitchie and Alice and Jason did the same thing. Big Rob was opposite Elvis and Frankie had no-one opposite him. My Mom had got us all pillows with our nicknames on, even Amber's had Gem on it.

We had arrived at our first venue to do 3 days rehearsals as well as a soundcheck, I asked my Dad if I could perform A little bit longer as one of the songs in the set and he said "Of course you can son, does Amber know?"  
"No she doesn't it will be our 1 month anniversary when I perform it so it's sort of her present as well as this necklace" I pulled out a silver topaz and Amber encrusted cross for her since she had now got a silver purity ring, it was to match it and I knew her birth stone.

The night came and we are back to the beginning of the story I am about to go on stage and sing again well wish me good luck.

**By: Amber-lea Marshall**


End file.
